legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S9 P3/Transcript
(The heroes are seen relaxing after cleaning up the house) Erin: Now this is more like it. Jack: Yeah. Finally got all that slime off the floor. Richie: You're telling me. You guys are lucky I had that dog whistle on hand. Erin: Man I never would have guessed something like a dog whistle would save us. Jack: Why didn't we think of that? Targhuls are easily overpowered by loud noises so why didn't we do that? Erin: I don't know. (Craig then leaves his room with Mich and Clark) Craig: Hey guys. Jack: Hey bro. You and your friends have fun? Craig: Oh yeah. We had a real laugh. Right boys? Mich and Clark:………………… Craig: Exactly! Jack: Uhhh okay. Erin: *Whispers* Remind me not to get on your brother's bad side. Jack: *Whisper* Yeah. I feel sorry for those two now. Craig: So, are you two gonna be okay after our little chat? Mich: Y-Yeah... Clark: We'll be alright Craig... Craig: Great! Now come on and give me a hug! (Craig crouches down as he hugs Mich and Clark) Erin: I guess you two learned your lesson then? Mich: Yes! Clark: Yes definitely! Craig: Whoa okay, calm down guys. Mich and Clark:...... Craig: Sorry if I went a bit overboard back there. Mich: I think you went more then a bit... Clark: Yeah we were just playing around... We weren't gonna hurt anyone.. Craig: I know. But you gotta admit, being put through that would've been better than anything Mama Rayla or X would've given you. Mich: Not really man. Craig: Well I'm sorry. Can we still be friends? Clark: Yeah. Mich: Friends for life remember? Craig: Heh. Yeah. (The three continue hugging) Erin: Awww! Jack: That's nice. Erin: It sure is. (Alex and Jessica then come out of their room) Jessica: Hey guys! Erin: Hey Jess! Jack: I see you got Alex out of his room. Jessica: Yep! I sure did! Alex:.... (Beeping is then heard nearby) Jessica: Hm? Jack: Crap, is that the alert? Erin: Sounds like it. (Miles then walks out with his mask beeping) Miles: Guys, we got a big problem. Alex: What is it? Miles: It's Renex. Jack: Huh?? Alex: Renex?? Jessica: !! (Jessica looks down at the floor breathing heavily) Alex: Whoa Jessica, calm down sweetie. Jessica: We have to stop him... He can't be allowed to do whatever he's doing... Miles: That's the plan isn't it? Erin: It is. Jack: Well, let's go and get the others. We need- Jessica: No. I'll do it. Alex: Huh?? Erin: Wait what?? Jessica: You heard me. Alex: Wait are you saying- Jessica: I'll fight him alone. Alex: W-Wait a minute Jess that's- Jessica: I don't care. I have to end his life. Alex: Jessica hold up! You're not thinking clearly! Jack: You wanna go and fight Renex alone?? Erin: The Highlord of Alkorin's army. You know that's who we're talking about right? Miles: He can stop time and all that jazz! You don't stand a chance! Jessica: I don't care! He needs to pay! Alex: Jess please, don't do this. Jessica: What choice do I have Alex? ???: Not going alone is what. (Jessica and the others look to find Yang standing in the doorway) Jessica: Yang. ???: She's not alone. (Scott also steps out) ???: Yeah. (Izuku steps out next to Scott) Jessica: Guys.... Scott: We'll go with you Jess, and we'll end this monster. Izuku: Yeah. Alex: Guys come on, can't you see the danger with this? Jack: Yeah, we all need to go as a team! Erin: What he said! Izuku: Well we can't let Jess do it alone. Scott: Yeah, we're gonna help no matter the cost here Jess. All three of us. Jessica:.... Alex: Guys but- Izuku: Alex, it's okay. We're gonna beat him. Alex:..... Jessica: Trust us Alex. We'll get him. Alex:....Alright then. Go ahead then. Erin: Be safe guys. Jessica: We will. See ya soon. (Jessica kisses Alex on the cheek before she and the others go after Renex in New York. It then cuts to them arriving in the city in the middle of the night) Scott: Alright, keep an eye out guys. Izuku: Right! Jessica:..... Scott: He should be here somewhere. Izuku: Alright Scott. Jessica: Yang. Yang: Yeah? Jessica: You remember how you said I could talk to you if I needed support about my arm? Yang: Of course. You needed to say something? Jessica: Well, there is one thing I need to know. Yang: What? Jessica: Is killing this guy the right option for what he did to me? Scott: Huh? Izuku: Wait who's getting killed?? Jessica: Renex. Scott: Whoa wait you wanna kill him?! Jessica: That's the plan isn't it? Izuku: But I thought we were just gonna beat him and make him run away! Scott: You really want us to kill him?? Jessica: That monster is loyal to a god who wants to kill ALL life in the universe! Scott: But going as far as to kill him?? Izuku: How are we supposed to pull that off?! Jessica: It can't be that hard. Scott: No, I know why you wanna kill him! It's all because of that stupid arm isn't it?! Jessica: *Grabs Scott's shirt* Don't act like you know how this feels! You have no idea! Scott: Still, you shouldn't have to go full blown murderer over it! Jirosoyu: *Appears and tries to break them up* Guys chill out! Arguing isn't gonna get us anywhere! Izuku: Yeah what he said! Yang:.... Jessica: *Lets go of Scott* Fine. Scott: Sorry... Jirosoyu: Good. Now then, let's try and figure this all out. Izuku: Right. ???: Ah, so I take it the show's over already? (The group looks up to find Renex on a rooftop) Renex: And it was just getting good. Izuku: Renex! Jessica: You bastard! Renex: So, is this it then? This is the rag-tag band of heroes sent to defeat me? Jessica: Oh they're just the audience! I'm the one who's gonna defeat you! Renex: You? Alone? Ha! (Renex jumps down onto the street) Renex: I'd really love to see you try! Last time you tried to fight me, you ended up giving me your arm in exchange for the rest of your life! (Jessica curls a fist in anger with her metal arm) Renex: *Looks at Yang* And I see you brought another one of your crippled friends. Did you need moral support for this mission or something? Jessica:..... Renex: You must've needed a lot of support if you had to bring someone like her with you Miss Garland. Jessica:..... Renex: Oh now what's wrong? You're not gonna speak? Do you not have anymore insults to pull out of your ass for me little hero? Come on, don't be shy. Jessica: Shut up. Renex: Hm? Jessica: You heard me. Shut up. Renex: Oh? Is that what you're gonna try to pull? Jessica: You're not gonna pull any of that manipulation on me Renex. As of right now, I'm not even afraid of you anymore. Yang: That's right. Scott: Your reign of terror is over Highlord! Renex: Really now? You're gonna side with this one armed freak? Izuku: You know we are. Scott: And she's not a freak. Renex: Hm. Fine then, consider this the last we see each other, because I will be sending you all to the other side tonight! Jessica: We'll see. (The four prepare to fight against Renex) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts